toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cape Communicators - CCTC
Go to Cape Communicators for the time being EXCITING MILESTONE FOR TOASTMASTERS IN WESTERN CAPE, SOUTH AFRICA: District 74, Division D It took eleven months, from conception to Charter, for dedicated Toastmasters in the Cape Town and Stellenbosch areas to plan and create a very special type of Toastmasters Club, a Club for "Advanced" Toastmasters. The Cape Communicators Toastmasters Club # 824752, or CCTC, chartered after 9 brief meeting months, on 25 October 2005, only the second Advanced Toastmasters Club in South Africa to charter! This amazing achievement was celebrated with a Gala Dinner at Kelvin Grove in Newlands on 20 February 2006 photos. A special small team of dedicated and enthusiastic Toastmasters and non-Toastmaster supporters of the CCTC planned the event to honour the Charter Committee, to celebrate the birth and growth of the Club, to promote the Club's special opportunities for development to local Toastmasters, and to gain inspiration from our member achievements as well as from the wonderful and entertaining speech by our Guest Speaker, Olympic Swimmer and Medallist Marianne Kriel – the highlight of the evening! The Function committee comprised Division D Governor and Charter VPE Lois Strachan DTM, Division D Treasurer and Charter Secretary Craig Strachan ATMS, Past Division Governor Heletia Oosthuizen CTM, Toastmaster Roeshdien Jass, Friend of CCTC Adrian Kettle, coordinated by D3 Area Governor and Charter President of CCTC, Reinette Steyn ATMG. There were many helpers: Clive Oosthuizen and Jenny McCallum CTM helped with decorating, Terry Marsh CTM was an excellent MC on the night, Melody Kerchhoff CTM helped with photographs, Lloyd Dicks CTM designed our Gala Logo, Riëtte Marais CTM and Lindsay Meihuyzen CTM coordinated registration, Lionel Roberts CTM and Malcolm Conradie CTM were charming hosts, and Mike Clark CTM was our witty Sergeant-at-Arms. The Charter Company honoured comprised: *Division Governor Lois Strachan DTM *Area Governor Reinette Steyn ATMG CL *Club Sponsors Stanley Tordiffe ATMS CL & Klaus von Pressentin ATMS CL Charter Committee *President: Reinette Steyn ATMG CL *VP Education: Lois Strachan DTM *VP Membership: Cleone McMillan DTM; Lois Strachan DTM *VP Public Relations: Klaus von Pressentin ATMS CL; Reinette Steyn ATMG CL *Treasurer: Stanley Tordiffe ATMS CL *Secretary: Craig Strachan ATMS CL Charter Members *Dennis Cochius ATMG CL *Malcolm Conradie CTM CL *Rina de Nysschen CTM *Brian Gowans DTM *Riëtte Marais CTM CL *Cleone McMillan DTM *Murasiet Mentoor CTM *Matt Mercer ATMB CL *Jason Sandler CTM *Allie Semmelink ATM *Hugh Solomon ATMB *Reinette Steyn ATMG CL *Craig Strachan ATMS AL *Lois Strachan DTM *Jenny Taylor ATMB CL *Paul Taylor CTM *Liesl Tordiffe CTM CL *Stanley Tordiffe ATMS CL *Klaus von Pressentin ATMS CL *Nick Wilkins CTM CL The CCTC provides a platform for experienced Toastmasters CTM / CC & CL, and higher levels to explore and learn more advanced levels of Leadership and Communication skills than are generally available at Club level; more time is available for longer presentations and thorough evaluations, e.g. through panel discussions. The CCTC also provides a forum of specialised education in the Western Cape: we have presented Success/Communication and Success/Leadership and other relevant workshops by experienced Toastmasters and non-Toastmaster specialists… In addition to manual speeches, topics about 60 minutes presented over the first twelve meetings included Identification of your Leadership style, Membership Building, Protocol and Roberts Rules, Wilderness Journey as inner communication, Innovative Flip Chart techniques, Excellence in Power Point presentations, Excellence in Evaluations – individual, group, written, forms, discussions, General, etc., Work-shopping and Discussion Group Skills, Psychological Factors in communication/leadership, Building a positive Club atmosphere, Non-Profit status in Toastmasters Clubs… We commit to continue to provide an effective platform for our members and many guests to fulfil our motto, to Advance in Excellence! All Toastmasters and Non-Toastmasters guests are most welcome to attend our meetings, on the third Monday evening of the month in Pinelands… Contact Reinette Steyn or Tel 021 555-4248 if you wish to attend or be on our mailing list, or even wish to present an assignment at the CCTC! ----